


I fought the world for your hand

by inked (paperbacks)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Lazy Mornings, M/M, They're engaged, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all fluff, fiances, im in tears my babies are getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbacks/pseuds/inked
Summary: Alec ponders the thought of being engaged to the love of his life, fluff ensues.





	I fought the world for your hand

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! there was supposed to be plot but then I got sidetracked and got lost with the fluff.  
> i'm still having trouble processing the fact that they're actually getting married but i'm sure the wedding will make me freak out even more. here's some comfort fic before the finale:')

The morning light peeked through the silk curtains, casting the room in a warm golden glow.

Alec cracked an eye open, blinking through the sleepy haze. He groaned and stretched against the mussed sheets, his bones popping along the length of his spine. He rubbed his face, his heart suddenly jolting at the feeling of metal brushing his skin.

 _Fiancé_.

The corners of his lips quirked as the word echoed in his head, his chest swooning with his thumping heartbeat. The word was sweet on his tongue, and he couldn't help but feel love drunk at the thought.

A small snore broke the peaceful silence and if anything Alec's smile grew wider. He rolled over, pressing his face into the pillow to gaze at the still body resting beside him.

Magnus laid still, his lips parted, steady exhales and gentle snores filling the quiet bedroom, making Alec's heart flutter. His golden skin was bare and the blanket rested low on his hips. His ebony hair spread against the silk pillowcase, loose strands resting on his forehead. One hand was pressed against his cheek, and the other extended towards Alec as if he was reaching for him.

Alec's eyes caught the metal band on his finger, glinting in the sunlight. A fond feeling spread throughout his body as he carefully took Magnus’ hand in his own, pressing a gentle kiss to the ringed finger.

He remembered the late nights he'd spend after Magnus had gone to Edom. He remembered the restlessness, the tossing and turning from the empty space next to him, the constant feeling of anxiety clawing at his chest every time he fiddled with his ring. He remembered the determination coursing through his veins as he refused to give up hope of finding a way to save Magnus, after all, he did have a wedding to plan.

He also recalled the absolute relief of reuniting with him in Edom. The haunting orange sky looming over them as he relished the feeling of having Magnus in his arms once more. He remembered embracing him tightly, as if afraid he would disappear again. He remembered them standing under the shower, the feeling of warm water caressing their bare bodies. The crooning words of comfort Magnus would whisper as Alec's tears ran down his face. He remembered the long talks they had after that, their gentle hands mapping each others body, and the comforting kisses pressed against skin.

Alec jerked out of his thoughts as Magnus' body shifted closer to him, throwing an arm over his naked torso. He let out a soft breath of laughter, bringing his ringed hand up to caress his face. He stroked at the smooth skin of Magnus' cheek, and his breath catching as Magnus' eyelashes fluttered. 

"Is there a reason why you're staring at me at this godawful hour of the morning, Alexander?" Magnus' groggy voice asked, making Alec's heart jump in his chest.

Alec grinned, "am I not allowed to stare at my beautiful fiancé?"

Magnus hummed, nuzzling closer to Alec's chest, the cool ring pressed against his back sending shivers down his spine.

They laid there in peaceful silence for a moment. Alec thought Magnus had gone back to sleep until he felt his mouth curl against his skin.

"Good morning fiancé," his soft voice cutting through the silence. He felt Magnus pull away from his chest, and soon, cat eyes were meeting bright hazel ones. Magnus still had slight bags under his golden irises, but nonetheless looked wonderful. His face was bare of any makeup, his dark hair a mess on his head, and lips were curled with his usual endearing grin.

Alec bit his lip, trying to control the giddy feeling warming his heart but failed miserably as his lovesick grin painted his face. He pressed his lips to Magnus' forehead, smiling against his smooth skin.

_"Good morning fiancé."_

**Author's Note:**

> they literally own my whole heart and i'm not even mad about it, i'm not ready to say goodbye. follow me on twitter @magnifiquebane and on tumblr @plu-ere.
> 
> hope you enjoyed, leave a comment! xx


End file.
